Prince Project
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Las 3 idols tomboys de 765Pro, fueron a una mascarada para auspiciar a su nuevo grupo, pero además tubieron una pequeña aventura, causandole daños a sus 3 princesas. Yuri (obvio x3) MikixMakotoxMegumi (Principales), HarukaxChihayaxElena, YayoixHibikixTsubasa.
1. La Mascarada

Holaaaa a todos, sé que no me he pasado x una laaargo tiempo pero bno ha sido x floja y x falta de inspiracion -.-' XD, pero eso ya no importa aqui les traigo otra historia más, que x lo menos tendra unos 6 cap minimo, ya bno para no quitarles mas tiempo, disfruten de este primer cap x3

Disclaimer: The Idolmaster no me pertenece, si fuera asi se llamaria Yurimaster x diversas razones :3

* * *

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año para las idols de Producción 765, y como siempre tenían varios trabajos, sesiones fotográficas y eventos a los cuales asistir, siendo una fiesta de máscaras la más importante de los eventos, siendo participe el príncipe de 765Pro, Kikuchi Makoto, la enérgica y deportista idol, Ganaha Hibiki y la callada pero galante chica, Kisaragi Chihaya, quienes son las integrantes del nuevo grupo de la agencia.

El trio de idols se había cambiado a los trajes de gala, y se encontraban esperando a que llegaran sus máscaras, mientras tanto terminaban de arreglarse los últimos detalles de sus trajes. Makoto llevaba el clásico terno negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con el detalle de una rosa roja en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, Chihaya se había vestido con un terno negro azulino, una camisa celeste con un corbatín azul, y en su bolsillo superior de la chaqueta se encontraba un pañuelo blanco bien doblado, Hibiki, en cambio, llevaba un vestido largo, con un corte lateral hasta la mitad del muslo, de color verde agua brillante, su pelo se encontraba tomado en una coleta lateral, por una horquilla de mariposa dorada, dejando caer su pelo por delante de su hombro, y por último calzaba unos tacones medios de color plateados.

"Oigan…" dijo cabizbaja Hibiki, llamando la atención de sus compañeras

"¿Sí?" dijeron al unísono Chihaya y Makoto

"¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser la única que debe llevar estas prendas tan femeninas?!" señalo molesta la pelinegra.

"Debido a que tienes mejor cuerpo que nosotras y se perdería si llevases puesto un terno como nosotras" explico tranquilamente Chihaya, mientras leía unas letras de canciones

"Además, no sé para qué te quejas si te ves bien con ese vestido" sonriente Makoto se acercó al oído de Hibiki, provocando que esta se sonrojara y la empujara lejos

"Makoto idiota, no digas esas cosas vergonzosas"

"Jejee, sabes que lo hago por molestar, Hibiki" se reía la idol tomboy, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones

"Lo sé, pero aun así no le quita lo vergonzoso…" murmuró la amante de los animales, antes de terminar los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, para luego tomar asiento al lado de Makoto "… Además, ten cuidado con lo que dices porque si no le voy a decir a Miki, y sabes que a ella no le gusta que coquetees incluso si es de broma" ahora era turno de Hibiki de reírse de su mejor amiga, provocando en Makoto un pequeño suspiro

"Lo sé, lo sé… ahhh, pero bueno nadie es perfecto, y yo la quiero con defectos y virtudes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Makoto, en el momento en que sacaba, desde dentro de su camisa, un dije, que en su interior se encontraba una foto de ella y Miki abrazadas, para luego volverlo a guardar debajo de su camisa. Al cabo de unos minutos de esperar, entro a la agencia Kotori con unas carpetas, siendo seguida por el Productor que traía una caja.

"Listo chicas aquí están sus máscaras" dijo el Productor mientras abría la caja, y le mostraba los antifaces, Hibiki de inmediato tomo el suyo, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

"Está muy lindo, Productor-san" decía alegre Hibiki, mientras se colocaba su antifaz, que consistía en una mascarilla con brillos plateados y verdes que le cubría los ojos, cuyos bordes se encontraban adornados con lentejuelas verdes, al igual que los bordes de los ojos, y que en la parte superior y central, sobresalían dos plumas verdes inclinándose una a cada lado.

"Está simple pero elegante, jeje" se reía Makoto, a medida que examinaba su mascarilla, que consistía en un simple antifaz negro con brillos rojos y diseños de este mismo color por todo el antifaz, pero lo que caracterizaba, y le daba un toque especial, a la mascarilla, era su forma en la parte superior, que era muy semejante a la parte superior de una corona, una vez que termino de examinarla se la coloco y se dirigió al espejo para mirar cómo se veía.

"Tiene razón Makoto-san, es simple pero elegante, gracias Productor-san" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Chihaya, mientras sacaba la mascarilla, que consistía en un antifaz plateado con brillos del mismo color y que por todo el borde del lado derecho, sobresalían pequeñas plumas de color azul, para luego colocárselo.

"Muy bien chi-chicas es ho-hora de irnos" el Productor se encontraba realmente nervioso, ya que este iba a ser la primera fiesta de harto grado de importancia al cual asistía, comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto a las 3 idols, quienes se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña, pero que no le quitaba lo elegante, limosina aparcada al frente del edificio.

"¿Vamos a ir en esa limosina, Productor-san?" pregunto sorprendida Hibiki

"Pues sí, el Presidente dijo que debían llegar e irse con clase, así que arrendo una pequeña limosina" explico el Producto, a medida que abría una de las puertas para que entraran las idols, para luego cerrarla y dirigirse al puesto del conductor, para comenzar a manejaren dirección a la fiesta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez llegaron al recinto de la fiesta, el cual estaba lleno de fotógrafos y periodistas que luchaban para poder entrar, descendió el Productor para dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a las idols, bajando primero Chihaya, quien espero a un lado de la puerta, luego bajo Makoto, quien espero al otro lado de la puerta, y finalmente descendió del coche Hibiki, siendo ayudada por Makoto y Chihaya, captando de inmediato la atención de varios fotógrafos que se acercaban para sacarle fotos al trio de idols, pero que, siendo acompañadas del Productor, se dirigían a la entrada de la fiesta haciendo caso omiso de los fotógrafos y periodistas.

Los cuatro representante de 765Pro, quedaron estupefactos con el lugar, era amplio, tenía tres pisos, mucha iluminación, música en vivo en un amplio escenario a un costado del lugar, largas mesas con comida y otras mesas para que los invitados se sentaran y disfrutaran de la velada, y aun así, con todas estas cosas, sobraba espacio.

"Wow, Productor-san, esto es muy lujoso" dijo Makoto mientras recorría con la mirada todo el recinto

"Seee, no esperaba que fuese tanto" dijo el Productor

"Disculpen, ¿De qué lugar vienen?" se acercó un garzón, haciendo despertar a los integrantes de 765Pro

"Ah, disculpe, somos de la Producción 765" menciono de manera agradable el Productor con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

"Haber déjeme ver…" el garzón comenzó a revisar una lista que se encontraba en el mesón "…sí, justamente, 765Pro, representante: Productor, Ganaha Hibiki, Kikuchi Makoto y Kisaragi Chihaya, bien pueden pasar, disfruten de esta velada" termino de decir con una sonrisa el garzón, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa por las tres idols y el Productor, quienes se dirigieron de inmediato a una mesa para sentarse y descansar

"Aaahh, que nervios…" suspiro el Productor

"Nee, Productor-san, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Chihaya, captando la atención de las otras dos idols

"Bueno esto en unos minutos más va a comenzar…" decía el Productor mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca "…así que lo mejor sería esperar acá"

"Ok" dijeron al unísono las tres idols

"Productor-san, ¿Quiénes se encuentras acá?" pregunto Hibiki, ya que le llamaban la atención varias chicas de su edad que se encontraban conversando entre ellas

"Bueno, hay personas de disqueras, editores de revistas, fotógrafos, otras agencias de idols con sus productores, entre otras personas importantes en el mundo de las idols" explicaba el Productor, antes de llamar a un garzón para pedir bebidas

"Ya veo…" murmuró Makoto despistada, puesto que una castaña de cuerpo esbelto le había llamado la atención cuando entro, pero que ahora no se encontraba por ningún lado

"¿Y qué agencia se encuentra presente?" Hibiki se encontraba ansiosa por lo que no paraba de preguntar

"Pues esta 961Pro con Jupiter y si mal no recuerdo, iba a venir 876Pro con Eri, Ai y Ryou, y además iba a presentar a tres nuevas idols" explico el Productor

"¿Y cómo son?" pregunto esta vez Chihaya, quien prestaba atención a lo que decía el Productor

"Solo sé que una es una niña como de la edad de Yayoi de pelo color verde menta y que a simple vista parece una muñeca" el Productor explicaba con el tono de voz más bajo, ya que los músicos habían parado y las luces comenzaron a apagarse, para que el público se centrara en el escenario que era iluminado por tres focos, la espera no fue demasiado larga, ya que en un par de minutos salió al escenario un hombre de alrededor de 30 años con una máscara roja, quien iba a ser el animador

"Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, le damos la más cordial bienvenida a esta velada, cuyo objetivo es solo diversión para ustedes, es por eso que decidimos hacer esta fiesta de máscaras, ya que vamos a hacer un pequeño juego, entre el público se encuentran en cubierto personas pertenecientes a la organización de la fiesta, quienes tienen la misión de sacar a personas de la fiesta , siempre y cuando, no cumpla la única regla de la fiesta…" hizo una pausa mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa al animador "…decirse sus nombres, esto lo hacemos para evitar conflictos con personas influyentes o entre agencias de idols, así que por favor sigan esta simple regla y disfruten de esta velada" una vez que termino de hablar el animador se apagaron los focos y se prendieron las luces, dándole el inicio a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar.

"Es por eso que nos pidieron máscaras" al fin Makoto entendía el uso de su mascarilla

"Que lenta eres, Makoto" se burló Hibiki

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo amenazante la oji-gris

"Ya, ya chicas no peleen vinimos a divertirnos no a discutir" Chihaya se encontraba entre Hibiki y Makoto, quienes se habían parado para acercarse, para poder calmarlas y que no generaran un show.

"Bueno, Chihaya, disculpa" ambas pelinegras se disculparon con Chihaya y entre sí, para que luego se dirigieran los cuatro a buscar comida para cenar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya terminada la comida, se volvieron apagar las luces y nuevamente se prendieron los tres focos para dirigir la atención al animador.

"Espero que hayan disfrutad de la comida, ahora por favor acérquense a la pista de baile" señalo el hombre mientras las personas se acercaban al un amplio espacio libre, se escuchaban murmullos por toda la sala

"Ahora tomen su pareja de baile, y procuren que no sea con las personas que hayan venido a la fiesta" dijo el hombre antes de comenzar a reírse

"Bueno supongo que aquí nos separamos" dijo Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba un poco de tristeza, al igual que Hibiki y Chihaya, las tres idols se dieron suerte y comenzaron a internarse por la multitud de gente en direcciones diferentes

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Se van a apagar las luces para comenzar con un vals un tanto rápido, así que tomen la primera pareja que encuentren" hablo el hombre animador, antes de contar la cuenta regresiva

"5" comenzó el animador, y las representantes de 765Pro todavía no encontraban a alguien de su agrado

"4" seguían buscando

"3" Makoto a lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera castaña con una rosa negra con dorado que le sostenía el cabello, se acercó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por tres hombres que querían bailar, y de seguro aprovecharse de ella, así que acelero la caminata y paso por entre dos de los tres hombres y tomo a la chica de la mano

"Lo siento chicos, pero yo la vi primero" dijo sonriente el príncipe de 765Pro a los tres hombres, que se encontraban sorprendidos y molestos por la intromisión de la pelinegra, mientras le jalaba de la mano a la castaña, comenzando a dirigirse a la pista de baile, Makoto se dio vuelta y quedo embobada por la castaña, quien llevaba un vestido largo negro con un escote suelto que caía por el centro de su busto mostrando ligeramente el comienzo de sus pechos, además para insinuar aún más, el vestido llevaba un corte lateral hasta la mitad del muslo. La vista de Makoto subió para mirarla a los ojos azules claros, más claro, según la pelinegra, que el mismo cielo, los cuales la miraban sonrientes, generando una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo de Makoto.

Mientras la oji-gris se encontraba en dicha situación, Chihaya se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro buscando a su pareja de bailes, sin percatarse de que venía en dirección contraria una chica de pelo verde limón, chocando con ella.

"Disculpa" se disculpó la peli-azul, mientras le extendía la mano a la otra chica

"No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme" respondió la otra chica aceptando el buen gesto de Chihaya, quien quedo maravillada por los ojos azules intensos, que resaltaban detrás de una mascarilla plateadas con adornos azules, y que la miraban fijamente a los ojos, provocando que ambas chicas desviaran la mirada, ruborizadas.

"Di-disculpa, pe-pero…"Chihaya se encontraba un tanto nerviosa frente a la hermosa chica de pelo verde "…¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" extendió la mano, mientras la miraba sonrojada

"Me encantaría" sonriente la oji-azul le tomo la mano a Chihaya, acercándose a su cuerpo, colocando la otra mano en el hombro de la peli-azul, quien colocaba su otra mano en la cintura de su compañera de baile.

"2"seguía con la cuenta regresiva el animador, y Hibiki todavía no encontraba su pareja, incluso comenzaba a darse por vencida, hasta que una mano la tomo y la jaló, provocando que la pelinegra se diera rápidamente media vuelta topándose con una chica un poco más alta que ella, de pelo color castaño claro, que vestía un terno negro con una camisa fucsia y una corbata de color rojo oscuro. Hibiki se encontraba sorprendida, no creía que otra chica se fuese a vestir como Makoto y Chihaya. Subió la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos de color fucsia que resaltaban detrás de un antifaz negro con brillos rojos y que en el lado derecho sobresalían tres plumas una larga central y dos más cortas a los lados.

"Perdón, pero ¿Puedes concederme este baile?" la pelinegra se sonrojo por las palabras de la castaña, quien la miraba con una cálida sonrisa, además a Hibiki le resultaba extraño que una chica fuese dominante con ella, fuera de Makoto quien le hace bromas coqueteándole, nadie había sido como lo era la castaña, pues Hibiki resultaba atractiva para las chicas por su energía y su eterna sonrisa.

"O-ok" murmuró Hibiki cabizbaja, para ocultar su rubor

"Gracias" con una gran sonrisa la oji-fucsia rodeo la cintura de Hibiki con su brazo atrayéndola, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, provocando mayor nerviosismo en la pelinegra, quien había colocado una mano en el hombro de la chica más alta, mientras que su otra mano era tomada por la castaña

"1" continúo con la cuenta regresiva el animador, y las tres representantes de 765Pro se encontraban embobadas con sus parejas de baile, las cuales también se encontraban atraídas por sus acompañantes.

"y 0, comiencen a tocar señores músicos" señalo sonriente el animador, siendo correspondido por un vals.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hibiki se dejaba guiar por su compañera de baile, quien no dejaba de mirarla con cariño y la sujetaba con firmeza, sin hacerle daño a la pelinegra.

"Bailas muy bien" sonrió la castaña

"Jeje, gracias después de todo es lo que más me gusta hacer" respondió con una sonrisa Hibiki

"A mi igual, incluso diría que mi baile es mejor que mi voz" la castaña agregó un tanto avergonzada, sin dejar de obviamente de bailar, recibiendo como respuesta una ligera risa por parte de Hibiki.

Luego de dos vals de la misma velocidad que el primero, comenzó a sonar un tema lento y romántico de cierto modo, a lo que Hibiki se sonrojo, pero tomo la iniciativa de apegar su cuerpo al de su pareja rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, provocando que la oji-fucsia se tensara y luego se relajara a medida que dejaba llevar su cuerpo al compás de la música al igual que la pelinegra, rodeando la cintura de esta con sus brazos

"Que cálida eres…" susurró Hibiki, pero aun así fue escuchada por la castaña provocando que se le tiñeran las mejillas de un ligero rosado, y más aún cuando la pelinegra apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica más alta.

"Esto, Emmm… di-disculpa" murmuró nerviosa la oji-fucsia, haciendo que Hibiki se separara de inmediato de la castaña

"Waaa, perdón me deje llevar, disculpa" Hibiki se encontraba completamente roja y se había apartado del lado de la chica que le atraía, la cual se acercó al oído de la pelinegra

"Quiero conocerte mejor, vayámonos a otro lugar" susurró la oji-fucsia, a lo cual Hibiki asintió sonrojada, siendo tomada de la mano para guiarla hasta un pasillo del recinto, en el cual no se encontraba ningún alma, a excepción de ellas dos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile se encontraba Makoto con los brazos alrededor de la cintura esbelta de cierta castaña, cuyos brazos se encontraban alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra, por lo que se miraban fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de la otra mientras se movían de un lado al otro lentamente al compás de la canción.

"Que suave cabello tienes" la oji-azul le acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra, quien disfrutaba de la caricia

"Y tú tienes un hermoso cuerpo" susurro Makoto en el oído de su acompañante, antes de regalarle una sonrisa, provocando en ella una ligera risa

"Gracias…" la castaña apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra, soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción "… quiero quedarme de esta manera" cerró los ojos la pareja de Makoto

"Está bien" susurró la pelinegra mientras acercaba un poco el cuerpo de su acompañante al suyo, apoyando su cabeza contra la de su compañera de baile

XXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lugar del salón se encontraban una peli-azul y una peli-verde bailando gratamente al compás de la música que tocaban. Mientras se encontraban abrazadas la pareja de baile de Chihaya comenzó a reírse levemente

"¿De qué te ríes?" pregunto Chihaya, preocupada de que la risa de la peli-verde sea debido a su falta de practica en el baile

"Me rio de mi misma, a mí se me da mejor el canto que el baile" se rio nuevamente la oji-azul, haciendo que Chihaya suspirara de alivio y le diera una pequeña sonrisa

"A mi igual se me da mejor el canto que el baile" confesó la oji-miel, haciendo que su acompañante sonriera y se elevara ligeramente en puntas de pie para poder acercarse al oído de la peli-azul

"Lo sé… Chi-ha-ya-san" la peli-azul abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre

"Pe-pero como-" la silenció un dedo de su compañera

"Mejor vayámonos a un lugar más tranquilo para poder hablar mejor" dijo la peliverde, dándole una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano a Chihaya y la jalaba para dirigirse a un balcón del edificio.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hibiki se encontraba nerviosa apoyada en la pared al lado de cierta castaña de pelo corto, quien se mantenía callada del nerviosismo

"Emmm, disculpa…" rompió el silencio la peli-negra colocándose al frente de la castaña quien evitaba la mirada de Hibiki "…pero qué hace-" de un momento a otro, la castaña se acercó y besó los labios de Hibiki, sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin habla cuando se separaron

"Perdón por ser tan brusca, pero ya no podía resistirlo, la verdad es que yo me iba a ir cuando dijeron lo de buscar parejas, pero en el momento en que te vi buscando por todos lados, no pude evitar las ganas de abrazarte y escuchar tú voz, por lo que partí rápidamente detrás de ti" explicó la castaña mientras abrazaba a Hibiki quien escuchaba cada palabra de la chica, sonrojada y sorprendida por los sentimientos de ella.

Se quedaron un par de minutos abrazadas, Hibiki no podía formular una respuesta, jamás había pasado por una situación así, por lo que decidió simplemente en corresponder a su abrazo, provocándole una sensación de calidez y cariño.

"Quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, pero tan solo-" en un rápido movimiento Hibiki se separó del abrazo, para besarla en los labios, separándose casi al instante.

"Porque no dejas de hablar por un momento" se rio Hibiki, quien jalaba nuevamente a la castaña por el cuello para besarla, siendo esta vez correspondida por su pareja, quien rodeaba la cintura de la pelinegra con ambos brazos para atraerla más a su cuerpo, y así profundizar más aquel beso. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, juntando ambas frentes.

"Ibuki Tsubasa, ese es mi nombre" dijo la castaña

"Ganaha Hibiki, un placer en conocerte" respondió Hibiki antes de acercarse nuevamente al rostro de la oji-fucsia para volverla a besar siendo correspondida de inmediato por la castaña.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en un balcón del recinto, se encontraba Chihaya y una chica peli-verde apoyadas en la baranda del balcón mirando la luna, que iluminaba tenuemente el ambiente, dándole un toque más romántico a todo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?" preguntó seria Chihaya mientras miraba la luna

"Crees que soy tonta…" se rio la peli-verde haciendo que la oji-miel volteara la cabeza para mirarla "… te reconocí por tu cabello, ya te había escuchado cantar e incluso iba a los concierto en que estabas, la callada, seria pero galante chica de cabellera azul de 765Pro…" suspiró la oji-azul, mirando con una sonrisa el rostro de Chihaya y ahuecando una mano en su mejilla, provocando un respingo por parte de la peli-azul "… fue entonces, cuando me enamore de ti…" esto sorprendió a Chihaya quien miraba a la chica más baja "… bailas increíble en el escenario, pero lo que más me encanta de ti, e incluso, fue lo que hizo enamorarme perdidamente de ti fue, tu voz, aquella voz que me provocaba demasiadas sensaciones dentro de mí que son difíciles de explicar y además, cuando cantabas era ver a la verdadera tú, una chica que le gusta cantar para los demás" de un momento a otro la peli-verde se encontraba besando a la peli-azul en los labios.

"Esto es sorprendente, de cierto modo" Chihaya la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, se sentía bien al saber que a alguien le gustaba por como cantaba y siendo que nunca la había visto, la conocía como realmente era. La peli-azul abrazó a la peli-verde, sorprendiéndola

"Dime tu nombre, por favor" susurró la peli-azul en el oído de su acompañante

"Shi-Shimabara Elena" nerviosa y sonrojada se encontraba la peli-verde al sentir el aliento de Chihaya en su oído

"Es un hermoso nombre, calza perfecto con la persona que lo porta" la peli-azul miró a la sonrojada oji-azul y se acercó para besarla lentamente en sus labios, teniendo como respuesta un torpe pero lindo movimiento de labios por parte de Elena.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el salón donde todavía se presenciaba el baile, el Productor yacía en una mesa conversando con la Productora de 876Pro sobre sus nuevas novatas.

"Así que tienes a otras idols, aparte de Ai-chan, Elli-chan y Ryou-kun" el Productor dijo mientras miraba a las parejas bailar

"Sep, sus nombre son Ibuki Tsubasa, quien vendría siendo como Makoto -kun, Shimabara Elena, una chica bien animosa quien nunca se rinde , en ese sentido se parece a Haruka, y por último esta Tokugawa Matsuri, quien es un niña que parece una muñeca pero es muy tierna y linda, como Yayoi-chan" la Productora comía mientras observaba al Productor

"Mmmm, ya veo…"el hombre de lentes miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 24:00hrs. por lo que tomó su celular ,después de disculparse con su compañera de mesa, para poder mandarle un mensaje a las tres idols de 765Pro

_Chichas, tenemos que irnos ya es muy tarde, mañana tienen que levantarse temprano, las espero en la entrada, sino llegan en 10 minutos recibirán castigo de Ritsuko-san_.

_Productor._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa estaba feliz porque sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, a pesar de ser una completa extraña para la pelinegra, quien se encontraba muy a gusto en los brazos de la peli-corto, ambas se miraban y se sonreían para luego besarse. Pero toda esta felicidad en algún momento tenía que acabar.

Ambas chicas se encontraban besándose tranquilamente, pero comenzó a vibrar el celular de Hibiki.

"Disculpa un momento…"susurró Hibiki una vez separada de su amante quien se encontraba un poco molesta por haberlas interrumpido "…Tranquila solo es un mensaje" sonrió y la beso fugazmente en los labios la peli-negra, para luego alejarse y sacar su celular y leer el mensaje recibido, el cual provoco que le recorriera un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

"¿Sucede algo, Ganaha-san?" preguntó curiosa Tsubasa

"Pues sí…" suspiró pesadamente Hibiki antes de mirar triste a la chica delante de ella "…es hora de decir adiós" Tsubasa no podía reaccionar luego de las palabras dichas por la peli-negra, quien se acercó y la besó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Hibiki se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a una Tsubasa muy confundida con lo que había pasado

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el balcón, mirando hacia las estrellas se encontraban Elena y Chihaya, quien abrazaba a su amante desde atrás por su cintura, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la peli-verde, disfrutando la paz y los sonidos relajantes de la noche, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por una melodía de celular.

"Perdón, es mío" Chihaya se separó y sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, para ver el mensaje enviado por el Productor, lo que provocó que le peli-azul comenzara a sudar frio.

"Chihaya-san, ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó preocupada Elena

"Espero que me perdones, Shimabara-san, pero tengo que irme" dijo sin darse la vuelta Chihaya

"Pe-pero…" comenzaron a formarse lágrimas en los ojos de Elena, pero unos brazos le rodearon la cabeza atrayéndola al pecho de la peli-azul

"De verdad que lo siento, pero este es el adiós" dijo Chihaya antes de besarle la frente a la peli-verde e irse rápidamente, dejando a Elena llorando por la partida de la peli-azul

XXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto se encontraba bailando tranquila con la castaña, disfrutando la sensación de cuerpo apegado al suyo, de su respiración en su cuello y su agradable aromas que llegaba a ser embriagante para la pelinegra, pero toda esa paz y felicidad fue interrumpida por una vibración en el pantalón de la idol tomboy.

"Discúlpame un momento" se excusó Makoto alejándose para sacar su celular y ver el mensaje, provocándole un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal al pensar el castigo que le podría dar Ritsuko. Miró a la castaña que la miraba preocupada, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y comenzó alejarse por entre la gente, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, hasta que una mano la tomo de la muñeca

"¿Por qué te vas así?" dijo cansada la castaña

"Perdón pero tengo que irme, si no me voy ahora me castigaran" dijo sin mira atrás la peli-negra

"Podrías decirme tú nombre aunque sea" pidió la oji-azul, volviendo a jalar la manga del terno de Makoto

"¡Makoto!" la pelinegra escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hibiki, así que se dio media vuelta y saco la rosa de su bolsillo

"Ten, para que no olvides nunca esta noche, siempre tráela contigo, así podré saber que esa chica eres tú" Makoto le entregó en las manos de la castaña, la rosa, para luego darse media vuelta pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la mano de la castaña, al darse la vuelta para alegar sintió algo suave y húmedo en sus labios.

"Ten para que no te olvides de esta noche tampoco" susurró la castaña, en el momento en que se alejaba de los labios de Makoto, quien se sonrojo por el beso, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la entrada del recinto

"Jamás olvidaré esta noche…" susurró, apretando contra su pecho la flor, la castaña mientras lloraba silenciosamente

XXXXXXXXXX

"Menos mal que llegaron a tiempo, chicas" dijo aliviado el Productor

"Bueno no nos gustaría recibir uno de los castigos de Ritsuko-san…" dijo riéndose Makoto, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza "… no otra vez" susurró cambiando su expresión alegre a una sombría

"Eeehhh, bueno, debió ser una noche agotadora para ustedes así que mejor vámonos" dijo el Productor comenzando a caminar a la puerta del conductor de la limosina, seguido de las tres idols que entraron de inmediato en la parte trasera. El Productor encendió el auto y comenzó el trayecto a la agencia.

"Chichas…" se dio media vuelta el hombre con lentes para percatarse que las tres chicas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente "… supongo que tendré que irlas a dejar a sus casas" suspiró el Productor para luego dirigirse a cada una de las casas de las idols para que pasaran la noche en sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, dentro de poco quizas tenga el sgte, solo sean pacientes ;)

Dejen Reviews pleasee


	2. Consecuencias

Muy bien acá les traigo el segundo cap XDD, me costo un poco hacerlo pero merece la pensa creo yo xP

Disclaimer: The idolmaster no me pertenece si fuese así Makoto y Miki serían pareja X3

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días desde la fiesta de máscaras a la cual asistió Chihaya, Hibiki, Makoto y el Productor en representación de 765Pro, y las idols luego de tomarse un día de descanso, volvían al trabajo en la agencia.

"Ohayou" dijo Makoto alegre entrando a piso de la agencia, pero fue interrumpida por Hibiki quien la toma de la muñeca y la jaló a sala de entrevista "Hey, Hibiki qué demonios te pasa" preguntó enojada la pelinegra

"No me preguntes solo a mí, también pregúntaselo a Chihaya y a ti misma" terminó de decir triste Hibiki mientras se sentaba al lado de Chihaya, quien miraba fijamente una revista encima de la mesa

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Makoto se encontraba consternada con la situación

"Se refiere a esto" dijo el Productor de manera seria, mientras le entregaba la revista que momentos antes yacía sobre la mesa. Makoto tomo preocupada y comenzó revisar las hojas percatándose que había un artículo sobre la fiesta a la que asistieron.

"Es sobre la fiesta a la que fuimos" dijo Makoto mientras volvía a examinar el artículo

"Revisa las fotos" dijo Hibiki un tanto triste y nerviosa, causando en Makoto mayor preocupación, pero de todas maneras centro su atención a las fotos percatándose de que había una foto de Chihaya en el balcón besándose con una chica peli-verde, luego en la siguiente imagen se fijó que se encontraba Hibiki besándose con una chica más alta y de pelo corto castaño, y finalmente la última imagen era de ella misma, cuando su acompañante de aquella noche, la besó.

"Somos nosotras, pero qué hay de malo" dijo un poco más relajada Makoto

"Me sorprende, Kikuchi –san que lo hayas olvidado…"suspiró la peli-azul, quien ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a Makoto, causando nervios en ella

"¿De qué me olvide?" preguntó extrañada Makoto

"De Miki, Haruka y Yayoi…" dijo antes de dar un largo y pesado suspiro el Productor "… sus novias" Makoto al escuchar esto se sorprendió y le vino una punzada de dolor en el pecho que la hizo sentarse al lado de Hibiki.

"Miki…"susurró la pelinegra

"Realmente no sé cómo van a actuar las 3, pero solo le recomiendo que se cuiden y tomen las mejores decisiones para que ninguna pareja sufra, porque si no se vería reflejado en los trabajos y su rendimiento como idol se vendría abajo"

"Lo único que nos queda es rezar para que ellas 3 no vean estas fotos, y si las llegasen a ver vamos a tener que resignarnos a las consecuencias" suspiró Hibiki antes de mirar a sus compañeras quien hicieron lo mismo

"Buena respuesta Hibiki…" dijo el Productor con una leve sonrisa "…ahora vuelvan a la sala principal, para ver los trabajos que les tocan"

Las 3 chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala principal de la producción, pensando en las consecuencias que provocarían sus novias al descubrir que les fueron infieles. Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta que Iori se encontraba abrazando a Yayoi, y que Miki y Haruka se encontraba sentadas en el sillón cabizbajas.

"Hola, Miki" dijo con una sonrisa forzada la pelinegra mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro de esta.

"Haruka, Buenos dí-" Chihaya se había acercado por detrás de la castaña para abrazarla, pero Haruka se paró rápidamente para luego girarse y mandarle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda de la peli-azul, sorprendiéndola mientras se tocaba la mejilla afectada

"Ni se te ocurra tocarme de nuevo" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Haruka

"Pero Haruka qué sucede" preguntó angustiada la peli-azul

"Esto es lo que sucede" Haruka tomó una revista que se encontraba a su lado y se la mostro a Chihaya quien observo que era la foto de ella y Elena besándose

"Haruka eso es…" Chihaya no sabía cómo justificar aquella fotografía

"Esto no tiene explicación Chihaya-chan…" comenzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña antes de tirarle la revista a la peli-azul "…jamás pensé que esto pasaría, no contigo" concluyó llorando Haruka antes de salir corriendo de la agencia, dejando a una cabizbaja Chihaya, quien se levantó para tomar sus cosas e irse a su departamento.

Apenas se fue Haruka, Miki se había levantado sin mirar a Makoto, para dirigirse a buscar sus cosas.

"Oye, Miki espera, ¿Hacia dónde vas?" preguntó la pelinegra antes de tomarle la muñeca a la rubia, pero esta se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su pareja, para mandarle una sonora cachetada en la mejilla, mientras le corrían lágrimas por su rostro

"Pero…" Makoto dio vuelta su cabeza mientras se tocaba la mejilla afectada por el golpe

"¿Por qué tenías que ser igual que todos?..." dijo Miki mientras agachaba su cabeza "… eres exactamente igual que todos los hombres, están con una por su físico y por nada más y luego van en la búsqueda de más chicas…" se abrazaba a sí misma Miki, mientras decía aquellas palabras con amargura "… es por eso que estaba contigo, es por eso que me gustabas, pensé que como eras una chica ya no se repetiría aquello…" la oji-verde miró con tristeza y a la vez rabia a la pelinegra, quien la miraba atónita por las palabras de la rubia "...pero parece que me equivoque" concluyó secamente la rubia antes de empujar a la pelinegra para salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una triste Makoto todavía parada en el lugar en que fue abofeteada.

Hibiki, en cambio, miraba nerviosa las situaciones ocurridas con sus amigas, así que decidió afrontar ahora su problema. La pelinegra se acercó a done se encontraban Yayoi e Iori, quien al ver que se acercaba se separó de su amiga para que pudiesen hablar

"Yayoi, yo-"

"No se cómo pudiste hacer eso Hibiki-san…" comenzó a decir con amargura la menor "… para mi eras como un príncipe, no porque estuvieras en el Prince Project, sino porque siempre me ayudabas con mi familia, fue como si me hubieses rescatado, pero creo que fue todo mentira" terminó de hablar Yayoi, mientras salía de la agencia con su bolso al hombro, mientras que Hibiki se iba a sentar al lado de Makoto para abrazarla y comenzar a llorar en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Más tarde en un apartamento de la ciudad, se encontraba Chihaya acostada boca abajo pensando sobre el suceso ocurrido minutos atrás

_Por qué me deje llevar por aquella chica, Haruka no merece pasar por todo esto… _pensaba la peli-azul, provocando que recuerdos de la castaña viniesen a su mente, desde que la conoció cuando entro a la agencia, pasando por el duro recuerdo de cuando la ayudo a superar completamente la muerte de su hermano, hasta el momento de su confesión y primer beso, todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente causando que la peli-azul comenzara a llorar silenciosamente

"Haruka, perdón…" decía entre sollozos Chihaya "…no voy a dejar que nuestra relación termine así, no, miento, no dejare que termine" dijo con seguridad la oji-miel, mientras comenzaba a caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que las cosas en la agencia, Hibiki se tranquilizó, el Productor le dijo a ella y a Makoto que podían tomarse unos días libres para pensar las cosas

"Makoto podría irme a quedar a tu casa esta noche" pidió un tanto triste la amante de los animales mientras caminaba junto a su amiga

"Claro, nos servirá para distraernos un tanto" respondió con una triste sonrisa Makoto

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando en silencio, salvo por uno que otro comentario por parte de cualquiera de las dos

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra, cenaron, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir ambas en la cama de Makoto. Hibiki se había acomodado para acunarse en el costado de Makoto, para que esta la abrazara, cosa que dio resultado, la pelinegra le acariciaba el largo pelo de su amiga y al darse cuenta que esta comenzaba a sollozar decidió abrazarla con más fuerza

"No sé cómo pude olvidarme de ella, Makoto, quiero a Yayoi, ella me veía como su príncipe y yo la defraude…" lloraba Hibiki en el pecho de su amiga

"Entiendo cómo te sientes Hibiki, para mi es igual, Miki pasó malos ratos con chicos, y cuando al fin encontró a la persona que de verdad le gustaba esta la traiciono" murmuraba con dificultad Makoto, aguantando las lágrimas, a lo cual Hibiki se dio cuenta y se levantó para abrazar a su amiga para que así esta se pudiese desahogar

"Voy a arreglar todo… quiero hacerla feliz" dijo más tranquila la idol tomboy, comenzando a quedarse dormida

"Yo igual Makoto, yo igual…" murmuró Hibiki comenzando a dormirse, abrazando a Makoto

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era de mañana, y Chihaya se encontraba terminando de arreglar su blusa y de peinar su cabello.

_Hoy día hablare con Haruka sobre lo que pasó… _pensó Chihaya terminando de peinarse, para dirigirse a tomar su bolso y luego a colocarse sus zapatos e irse en dirección a la casa de Haruka.

Mientras caminaba, Chihaya no dejaba de pensar en la otra chica que toco sus labios

_Me preguntó que estará haciendo Elena…_ la peli-azul miró el cielo y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para limpiar su mente de los pensamientos de la peli-verde_… pero que hago, debo enfocarme en que le voy a decir a Haruka._

Una vez que llegó a la residencia Amami, Chihaya revisó su celular para ver la hora, el cual marcaba las 09:15hrs.

"Ya debería estar por salir…" murmuró Chihaya, apoyándose en la reja. Espero por unos minutos, pero comenzó a impacientarse porque no salía, así que decidió volver a revisar su celular, el que ahora marcaba las 09:32hrs.

_Quizás no hay nadie…_pensó la peli-azul comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar el abrir de la puerta de la casa de Haruka por lo que se dirigió rápidamente al frente de la casa

"¡Haruka!" dijo Chihaya, pero se decepcionó al ver que era la madre de Haruka

"Oh, Kisaragi-san…" dijo la castaña sonriente "…Haruka, ya se fue, dijo que tenía que llegar más temprano"

_Ya sabías que vendría… _suspiró pesadamente la oji-miel

"Disculpe por molestar, Amami-san, si me disculpa" dijo cortésmente Chihaya inclinándose levemente, antes de darse media vuelta para seguir su camino

"Espera, Kisaragi-san…" la madre de Haruka se apresuró en decir sorprendiendo a la peli-azul "… podrías acompañarme a hacer unas compras"

"Emm, claro, supongo" respondio Chihaya ganando una sonrisa de la mujer mayor …_total, no tiene caso que me vaya a la agencia, si es que voy a estar sola… _pensó Chihaya caminando al lado de la madre de Haruka

XXXXXXXXXXX

El sol ya se encontraba en su punto más alto sobre la ciudad, y Chihaya y la madre de Haruka ya habían terminado las compras de esta última, pero la mujer mayor invito a la oji-miel a un café cercano

"Gracias Kisaragi-san, fuiste de mucha ayuda" decía sonriente la mujer mayor antes de comerse una fresa

"De anda, Amami-san, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir" Chihaya se había comenzado a levantar cuando de pronto una mano le tomo el brazo

"Kisaragi-san, por favor quédate, quiero hablar contigo sobre Haruka" la peli-azul al escuchar el nombre de Haruka trago saliva y se volvió a sentar

"¿De qué necesita hablar?" preguntó un tanto asustada la oji-miel

"Sabes Kisaragi-san, ayer Haruka llegó corriendo y llorando y se fue de inmediato a su habitación, así que como toda madre haría me acerque y le pregunte qué le había sucedido y ella me respondio que tú le fuiste infiel, al escuchar eso me sorprendí, no podía creer que Kisaragi-san fuese capaz de engañar a Haruka, así que solo la consolé hasta que se quedó dormida, entonces ahora necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó, para mí eres como otra hija más y acepto feliz que ustedes dos sean pareja, pero no quiero ver que ustedes dos la estén pasando mal, así que cuéntame por favor" dijo la madre de Haruka con un tono de seriedad y a la vez de preocupación

"Bueno Amami-san, aunque me duela decirlo, pero lo que le dijo Haruka es cierto, si la engañe…" dijo cabizbaja la peli-azul mientras se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz "…n-no sé po-por qué lo hice, fue en esa fiesta de máscaras donde pasó todo con Elena, m-me olvide por co-completo de Ha-Harukaa…" Chihaya había comenzado a llorar lo que preocupo a la mujer, sentándose al lado de la idol para abrazarla "… solo quie-quiero a-arreglar las cosas con Haruka, fui una tonta por ha-hacerle da-daño, pero la amo y quiero volver a hacerla feliz" Chihaya había tomado una gran bocanada de aire para separarse y decirle esto último a la madre de Haruka cara a cara, sorprendiendo a la mayor por la determinación de la idol, respondiéndole con una maternal sonrisa

"Ya veo porque a Haruka le gustas tanto, jamás para de hablar sobre ti Kisaragi-san…" decía sonriente la madre provocando un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas de Chihaya "… pero para solucionar esto, antes de hablar con Haruka, tienes que hablar con esa tal Elena, para que no te vuelvas a confundir, porque no tendría sentido que volvieras con mi hija y que luego en otra fiesta la vuelvas a engañar con esa chica" Chihaya la miraba con total atención

"Tiene razón Amami-san, tendré que ir a su producción para hablar con ella" Chihaya comenzó a levantarse e hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de la mujer mayor, la cual solo le respondio con una sonrisa

"Espero que te vaya bien, Kisaragi-san" respondio la madre de Haruka

"Gracias por todo Amami-san, con su permiso" la peli-azul hizo una última reverencia y salió rápidamente del café en dirección al edificio de 765Pro

_Veo que elegiste a una gran chica, Haruka, decidida y te ama de verdad, espero que las dos solucionen esto lo más rápido posible…_ pensaba la madre de Haruka, mientras pagaba la cuenta y salía del café en dirección a su hogar

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chihaya caminaba con paso decidido y veloz por las calle de la ciudad, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Hibiki

"_Moshi Moshi , Ganaha-san, ¿Dónde te encuentras?" _preguntó Chihaya una vez que sintió que habían respondido al llamado

"_Chihaya, pues en la casa de Makoto, ¿Por qué preguntas?" _respondio un tanto sorprendida Hibiki

"_¿Fuiste a la Producción?" _volvió a preguntar Chihaya

"_No" _respondio triste Hibiki

Justo en el momento en que Chihaya se iba a despedir, pasó por delante de una librería la que tenía pegada en el vidrio un poster de Producción 876 y al centrar mejor su vista, la peli-azul se percató que se encontraba Elena y la chica con la que se besó Hibiki

"_Ganaha-san, ¿Quieres solucionar los problemas con Takatsuki-san?" _preguntó tranquilamente la peli-azul

"_¡Claro que quiero!"_ preguntó enérgica la peli-negra

"_Entonces mañana juntémonos y dirijámonos a 876Pro para hablar con las chicas de aquella noche" _respondio con la misma serenidad

"_¿Y Makoto?" _preguntó Hibiki

"_En el poster que acabo de ver no se encuentra la chica con la que se besó Kikuchi-san, lo lamento" _respondio la oji-miel

"_Ya veo, Makoto dice que no importa"_ dijo Hibiki

"_OK, entonces mañana nos juntamos para comenzar a solucionar nuestros problemas" _dijo Chihaya

"_Ok, gracias Chihaya" terminó de decir Hibiki colgando la llamada_

_Ahora solo me queda a esperar hasta mañana…_ pensó Chihaya mientras se dirigía a su apartamento para poder descansar para el día de mañana, día en el cual comenzaría por solucionar el conflicto que ocasiono.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en una casa de la ciudad se encontraba Miki acostada en su cama, con claros signos de haber estado llorando, mirando una fotografía de ella y Makoto, acostadas en esa misma cama, en ropa interior, besándose. La rubia miraba con nostalgia aquella fotografía, mientras la sostenía con una mano

_Esta fue la primera vez de Miki, cuando se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Makoto-kun… _pensaba Miki mientras se le comenzaban a escapar un par de lágrimas_... ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Makoto-kun?, ¿Acaso Miki no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?... _comenzó a llorar nuevamente la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por la llamada de su madre para que bajara un momento, a lo cual la rubia obedeció, sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas para luego bajar a donde se encontraba su madre

"¿Sucede algo, Okasan?" preguntó la rubia

"Mira quien llegó finalmente" dijo sonriente la madre de la idol rubia sin percatarse de la apariencia de su hija

"Hola, Miki, tanto tiempo" dijo alegre una castaña mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Miki, pero que al cabo de unos segundos correspondió el gesto

"Megumi-chan, pensé que llegarías la próxima semana" dijo sorprendida Miki

"Pues me vine antes, debido a que mi padre arrendo su local para que se realizara una mascarada, así que me pidió que viniese a la mascarada en lugar de él, así que vine y me hospede por dos noches en un hotel" contaba alegre la castaña, mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a la rubia

"Mmmm, ¿Y cuánto piensas quedarte?" preguntó Miki

"Pues una o dos semanas, ya que quiero pasar tiempo contigo" respondio sonriente

"Miki, por que no suben a tu habitación para que Megumi deje sus maletas" dijo desde la cocina la madre de la rubia

"Ok" respondio Miki, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Megumi a llevar sus cosas a su habitación, luego ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama de la rubia para seguir conversando

"¿Y cómo has estado?" preguntó Megumi mientras se arreglaba su flequillo

"Pues Miki no ha estado muy bien…" murmuró un poco triste la rubia captando la atención de la castaña "… Miki terminó con su novia" terminó de decir la rubia comenzando a llorar, lo que sorprendió a Megumi, después de todo cuando eran más pequeñas fueron pocas las veces en que vio en tal estado a su prima

"¿Novia?" preguntó para asegurarse la oji-azul

"Sip, Makoto-kun" respondio cabizbaja la rubia

"Jeje, no te preocupes, Miki, no te juzgo porque te gusten las mujeres, para serte sincera…" Megumi tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a sonrojarse "… a mí también me gustan" tras decir esto, Miki se abalanzó sobre su prima para abrazarla

"Miki, tranquila, pero dijiste Makoto-kun, pensé que era mujer" preguntó curiosa la castaña

"Jeje, así le llama Miki, porque parece un chico" respondio con una ligera sonrisa Miki mientras le pasaba la fotografía de su velador a su prima

_Esta chica, me parece familiar, aquel corte y color de pelo, naaa, de seguro es una coincidencia… _pensó Megumi mientras observaba detenidamente a la chica de pelo negro que había en la fotografía_ …si tan solo estuviera con los ojos abiertos._

Luego de que Megumi le pasara la foto de vuelta a Miki, ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre otras cosas, de su vida escolar, etc. Siendo luego llamadas a cenar y posteriormente se fueran a bañar y a colocarse el pijama para dormir

"Miki, ¿Mañana irás a tu agencia?" preguntó Megumi desde el futon colocado en el piso de la habitación de la rubia

"Miki no irá, no quiere ver a Makoto-kun" respondió un tanto molesta Miki

"Pero Miki no puedes dejar tu sueño porque te separaste de tu novia, tienes que seguir y salir adelante" dijo Megumi

"Para ti es fácil decirlo Megumi-chan, después de todo no estas con nadie" respondio con una ligera risa la rubia

"No creas…" murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte Megumi como para que Miki la escuchara

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de rodar por su cama para poder ver a su prima que se encontraba en el piso

"Pues, te acuerdas que te dije que fui en lugar de mi padre a una mascarada…" comenzó a relatar la castaña mientras se levantaba y prendía la lámpara del velador de Miki, para comenzar a buscar algo en su bolso "… bueno en esa mascarada conocí a una chica de pelo negro y corto, de ojos grises y con una sonrisa que de tan solo verla me hacía sonrojarme, bailamos muy cerca, y bueno digamos que me enamore de ella, me hacía sentir segura y tranquila, como si nada me fuese a pasar, pero mientras bailábamos recibió un mensaje, y salió corriendo, pero la perseguí y la tomé de la muñeca, me dijo que ya no podía verme pero para que no me olvidara de aquella noche…" mientras seguía relatando, Megumi buscaba en su maleta algo hasta que lo encontró y se acercó a la cama al lado de Miki y se lo mostro. El objeto que tanto buscaba la castaña, consistía en una rosa de color rojo que se encontraba en perfecto estado "… me dio esto, en ese instante yo me emocione, así antes de que se fuera yo la besé como recuerdo para que ella no me olvidara" Miki se sorprendió de la confesión de su prima y comenzó a reírse provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y se molestara, yéndose a acostar para quedarse al cabo de un par de minutos completamente dormida, quedando Miki despierta, quien apagó la luz de su velador y se acomodó en su cama

_Megumi-chan ojalas encuentres a esa persona…_ Miki sonrió para sí misma comenzado a caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado x favor dejen Review

Byebye


End file.
